


America/Suicidal!Reader: Goodbye (I'm Sorry) Songfic

by truewolf14



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truewolf14/pseuds/truewolf14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	America/Suicidal!Reader: Goodbye (I'm Sorry) Songfic

_Time has run out for me,_  

_everything's distant and I don't know what to believe_

_It's so hard,_

_lost in the world's confusion_

_and I need to leave for awhile..._

 

Tears streamed from her eyes as she made a new cut to accompany the others. She winced at the pain, yet she felt relief. It didn't matter anyway. Nobody could stop her. There was no one left for her. Her family had abandoned her when she was little. She moved from family to family in her foster care. But there was this one boy in her life. His name is Alfred F. Jones. She met him at one of the many schools she attended. He was the only one who cared. But he didn't know. She didn't let him see her scars. She was afraid that if she showed him, he would leave her too. So she kept it hidden.

 

_Life is so meaningless_

_There is nothing worth a smile_

_So goodbye, I'll miss you..._

 

She made another cut as she replayed what happened in her mind.

She was going to tell him, she was going to say I love you. She went to go find him. He was always at the park so she went there. But once she got there, she wished she never had. Alfred was there, with another girl. They were laughing and talking. She brushed this off, thinking the girl was another friend. But she knew she was wrong, when he kissed her. She was heartbroken as she watched this. She quickly left and went straight to her foster home. And now here she is. A blade to her wrists.

 

_And I'm sorry,_

_but this is my fate,_

_Everything is worthless,_

_no one who wants me to stay_

_And I'm sorry,_

_but I've waited too long,_

_So here's my goodbye,_

_no one will cry over me,_

_I'm not worth any tears..._

 

It's been five years since that happened. Alfred had proposed to the girl. Their wedding would be in a few days. She was happy for them, but she was very upset. He had forgotten all about her. She has not recieved a letter of invitation. She has not recieved a single call or text the past few years. She felt neglected. Her former foster parents had given her away. Now she has to put up with abuse and torture. Over the five years, she has quickly run out of places for her scars. She didn't want them to be visible, so she reopened old ones, making them deeper. But she didn't care. Why should she hold on when there is no one there to save her? 

 

_It's been the years of abuse,_

_Neglected to treat the disorder_

_that controls my youth for so long,_

_I'm in a fleshy tomb_

_buried up above the ground_

_It's no use,_

_why should I hold on?_

_It's been five years,_

_don't need one more_

_So goodbye, life's abuse..._

 

She knew she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the pain. Even the cuts didnt hurt as much as the pain in her heart. She knew this was it. She took out a piece of paper and thought of what to write, but nothing came to mind. She set the paper down on the floor and grabbed her small knife. She cut open one of her recent cuts and grabbed the paper. The blood from her wrist stained the paper red. She used the blood and wrote one word.

' _Sorry_ '

She gently kissed the paper and put it down. Her hands shook as she placed the knife over her neck. She whispered four words before she cut into the soft flesh of her neck. That was the last thing she said...

_And I'm sorry,_

_but this is my fate,_

_Everything is worthless,_

_no one who wants me to stay_

_And I'm sorry,_

_but I've waited too long,_

_S_ _o here's my goodbye,_

_no one will cry over me,_

_I'm not worth any tears..._

 

Little did she know, someone had heard her last words. This someone was Alfred. He had walked in right before she slit her throat. He caught her nody as she fell limp. Tears welled in his eyes at this. He never knew. He never knew what she had to go through. He sobbed as he saw all the deep scars along her body. Some from her knife, and some from her foster parents. He looked down at the bloody paper by her feet. He picked it up and read the single word. His hand covered his mouth. He then heard the song playing on repeat on her IPod.

 

_And I'm sorry,_

_but this is my fate,_

_Everything is worthless,_

_no one who wants me to stay_

_And I'm sorry,_

_but I've waited too long,_

_So here's my goodbye,_

_no one will cry over me,_

 

He held her close to him as he cried over her. He felt terrible. This was all his fault. If only he told her the truth. He never loved that girl. He was forced to marry her. He really loved the girl lying in his arms. "I love you too..." He whispered, in answer to her final words.

 

_So here's my goodbye,_

_no one will cry over me,_

_I'm not worth any tears..._


End file.
